1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microbicidal/microbistatic compositions for industrial use which comprise 4,5-dichloro-1,2-dithiol-3-one and a haloacetate ester and an industrial method of killing and/or inhibiting microbes by using the aforementioned compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each of the active ingredients, 4,5-dichloro-1,2-dithiol-3-one and haloacetic acid ester, to be used in accordance with the invention is known. The former compound, 4,5-dichloro-1,2-dithiol-3-one, is known to have strong microbicidal activity, especially against Gram negative bacteria. However, it is difficult to make end-use microbicidal preparations containing this compound for use in industrial waters and papermaking process water because it is sparingly soluble in water. In a known example of its formulation, an aqueous preparation is given which contains a certain surfactant (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 82723/1976). However, the above-mentioned compound is susceptible to hydrolysis in aqueous media and, as a result thereof, long-lasting effects cannot be expected.
The other active ingredient, namely a haloacetic acid ester, is generally known to have antimicrobial activity against Gram positive bacteria.
This invention has been completed on the basis of a discovery of component systems in which two types of active ingredients are combined so as to be effective in the majority of media and materials to be treated microbicidally. Moreover, the systems provide synergistic effects as well as long-lasting effects. As a result, it is no longer necessary to identify the microbes and to select an adequate microbicide. Other advantages of the compositions will be made clear from the description hereinbelow.